Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a variety of occupant restraint devices to protect occupants during collisions. Vehicle seating assemblies tend to be provided with limited degrees of freedom with respect to the mobility of the vehicle seating assembly within a cabin of the vehicle. Accordingly, the occupant restraint devices tend to be stationary and positioned at fixed locations within the vehicle. As greater degrees of freedom with respect to the mobility of the vehicle seating assembly within the cabin of the vehicle are provided, a need exists for providing the occupant of the vehicle seating assembly with occupant restraint devices at various locations within the vehicle.